Targo
Targo, Hertugdømme og by i Garnet Et hardt sted å bo. Er man heldig kan man iblant finne en busk å søke ly under fra det kalde regnet og de sterke vindende. Targo "domenet" er preget av mye regn og tåke i sommertider og blir til en kald tundra dekket av frost og kalde vinder på vinteren. Når solen titter frem de få gangene i året så spirer landskapet med fargerik flora og dyreliv. Kronhjort og villhester fryder seg på alle gode vekster som solen bringer frem. Landskapet er ikke bare preget med mye forskjellig flora og dyreliv, men også gammel arkitektur, slitte stein tårn og hus ligger spredt over hele landskapet, overgrodde men staute og harde. Tårnene er holdt av lokale landeiende riddere og adlige, mens forlatte halvråtne hus og vertshus står som lyplasser for gjetere og omreisende som trenger et sted for natten. Targo har en stor hovedvei som leder ut av "landet" og til de andre store byene utenfor targo. Dette er Gullstripen hvor handel blir fraktet med hest til de stedene som ikke kan nås via den store elven ved byen Targo.thumb|Klesstilen i Targo ''Levestil: '' ---- Mesteparten av Targos innbyggere er lekfolk er selveiere, de er et trofast og beinhardt folk som klarer seg på detlille Targo tilbyr. En gjennomsnitlig inbygger er rik på mat og drikke men kanskje ikke så mye på gull. De tar en viss stolthet i å takle det utfordrende klima og gleder over ordtake som "ut i regn og vind er bra for sjel og sinn!"og "Om regnet ikke gir blåmerker er det ikke værdt å klage over. Klær forholder seg relativt enkle, med hoser og vamser av ull, tykke kapper og skinn, og til og med lin og bomull om sommeren, omhandelen har værdt god. Det er også på grunn av handelen at vedlikehold av Gullstripen er viktig. De lokale hestene har lite vanskligheter med å takle terrenget, men de som kommer for handelen er ofte avhengige av brosteinene. Politisk syn er enkelt her, ettersom det er få adelsmenn, og lite hoffkultur å snakke om. For de lokale er livet hardt, menden som er villig til å jobbe hardt vil tjene seg rik på åkrenes avkast. De som tjener sine herrer trofast vil få sin belønning. Dette fører ofte til en viss skepsis til utlendinger, spesielt handelsmenn, som bare vil tjene penger, og ikke alltid er empatiske til de lokale skikkene. Det harde livet i Targo har resultert i et sosialt og livelig folk. De viser seg ved sitt beste når høsten kommer og matlagrene er fylt. Da feires den gamle guden Branakk, en gud som mange fra Targo holder tett til hjertet, folk fra Targo og lenger sør i Garnet har fulgt Branakk lenger enn noen kan huske. Guden tilbes skjelden i resten av Garnet, men er populær i Valron. Festen til Branakk er Høstfesten, og en uke med drikking og spising i alle tettsteder og byer er et fenomen som ofte blirtalt om, til og med i fremmede land. De liker sang og dans, og skittne vitser, og ikke skjeldent skjer det at sverd blir trukket, ikke i sinne, men i vennlig utfordring, og en annen, men ikke mindre lystig dans setter igang. De fleste fra Targo er flinke ryttere, grunnet at det er en av de beste måtene å komme seg rundt på, i det flate og kalde terrenget.Targos riddere er som oftest relativt lett opprustet, med brynje, lett panser og eller platebrynje over lær eller ullpadding. Det er sjeldent du ser dem I tunge stålpansre eller heldekkende hjelmer. Denne lette opprustningen gjør det mulig å samle store hærer om bevege seg raskt for å innhente og knuse fiender, som ofte ikke er kjent med de farene Targos terreng kan holde. ''Targo som by: '' ---- Targo er en borgby der borgen sitter på en høyde med utsikt over byen, og med tårn som dominerer landskapet og gjør det lett for forsvarere å se fiender og frender langt unna. Byen har en ytre mur, med fem porter, alle med navn (Tårnporten, Vannporten, Gullporten, Blodporten og Stålporten) som alle har vindelbro og stålgitter som kan stenges når det trengs. Utenfor byen ligger gårdene som omslutter området, og som gir Targo mye av sinevarer. En god del av de som jobber på gårdene bor innenfor Targos murer, og drar ut i morgendisen for a tille jorden og drive flokkene ut til beitene.En av prisene for å bo i Targo er å stille som frivillig I Targos forsvar skulle byen bli angrepet, noe som har ført til at byens innbyggere har etsterkt bånd mellom seg, og ofte er noe skeptiske til utenforstående. (En stor takk til Jesper og Even for å være med å utvikle Targo)